There has been known a technique to decrease the dynamic friction coefficient of a magnetic layer as a measure to improve physical properties of video tapes and audio tapes. But it was difficult in general to decrease the dynamic friction coefficient under conditions of normal temperature & normal humidity or high temperature & low humidity. Even when a large amount of a lubricant is added to the magnetic layer for this purpose, it only deteriorates physical properties of a magnetic recording medium and impairs running durability.
Especially, when a fatty acid is added as lubricant in a magnetic layer containing ferromagnetic metal powder, the dynamic friction coefficient of the magnetic layer is difficult to be lowered because of fatty acid's liability to be adsorbed by ferromagnetic powder, and thereby problems arise such as roller stains in calendering, increased drop out (D/O) and deterioration in running durability.
To improve the above state, the present invention is accomplished.